till we meet again in elizabeth
by revabhipraya
Summary: Roderich tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak mengejar Elizabeta sampai ke negeri seberang demi sebuah penjelasan dan pernyataan.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** AU.

**Summary:** Roderich tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak mengejar Elizabeta sampai ke negeri seberang demi sebuah penjelasan dan pernyataan.

**til we meet again** in elizabeth oleh revabhipraya  
_spin-off dari Black Dove_

* * *

.

.

.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu."

Satu kalimat dari Elizabeta lewat telepon yang bernada kesedihan itu sukses membuat Roderich tidak mengontak sang wanita selama tujuh hari ke belakang. Pria itu tidak terpuruk, tidak. Dia tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa; bangun di pagi hari, siap-siap berangkat ke kantor, naik mobil pribadi atau bus ke kantor, kerja seperti biasa, pulang di sore hari, siap-siap untuk tidur, tidur di malam hari, dan begitu seterusnya. Intensitas Roderich membuka ponsel jauh lebih sedikit ketimbang biasanya. Yah, karena permintaan Elizabeta itu.

Pagi ini juga tidak ada bedanya. Roderich datang ke kantor dengan kondisi ponsel masih sepi notifikasi. Kondisi ponselnya secara otomatis membuat wajah Roderich murung. Tentu saja wajah murung itu secara otomatis jadi bahan bulan-bulanan Gilbert.

"Pasti si Elitatata itu masih belum menghubungimu," ujarnya sambil menyikut pelan lengan atas Roderich berkali-kali. "Kacamata sedang patah hati!"

"Elizabeta," ralat Roderich sambil menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Lupakan dia untuk sejenak. Ada berita apa pagi ini?"

"Satu, Ludwig tidak masuk," jawab Gilbert sambil merangkul Roderich. "Dua, kita tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini."

"Lagi?"

"Kau mengharapkan kasus atau bagaimana, sih?" Gilbert mendecak. "Sudah bagus dunia ini aman-aman saja."

"Aku butuh distraksi," sahut Roderich sambil melepaskan rangkulan Gilbert. "Ludwig ke mana?"

"Katanya sih menjenguk sepupunya di Budapes," jawab Gilbert sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Sepupunya itu sakit dan tidak ada keluarga di sana, jadi Ludwig yang diminta keluarga lain untuk menjenguknya. Tadinya aku mau ikut, tapi Ludwig bilang tidak boleh."

"Kau hanya akan menyulitkan Ludwig kalau ikut," tukas Roderich. "Lagi pula, keikutsertaanmu tidak ada hubungannya. Sepupu Ludwig kan bukan sepupumu."

"Aku kan ingin ikut cuti juga supaya kau depresi sendiri di kantor."

"Sial."

"Bercanda kok, Kacamata," balas Gilbert geli. Menjahili Roderich yang sedang galau memang selalu mengasyikkan untuk Gilbert. "Omong-omong, berhubung hari ini Ludwig tidak masuk, bagaimana kalau tugas membuat kopi jadi tugasmu?"

"Kau benar-benar minta dihajar, ya?"

Gilbert terkekeh puas.

.

Roderich terbangun keesokan paginya, mendapati bahwa Elizabeta masih belum juga meninggalkan pesan apa-apa di ponselnya. Diam-diam pria itu mulai khawatir. Apakah wanita itu baik-baik saja?

Kekhawatiran Roderich tentu saja membuat wajahnya saat tiba di kantor tidak bersahabat. Gilbert sebenarnya hendak mengusiknya lagi, tetapi diurungkannya niat itu karena Ludwig, yang sudah kembali dari Budapes, menahannya untuk bicara.

"Masih belum ada kontak dari Elizabeta?" tanya Ludwig khawatir. Seperti biasa, disiapkannya kopi untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kau cukup melihat dari wajahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, Pirang," sahut Gilbert sebelum menyesap kopinya. "Bahkan dari wajahnya sekarang, aku agak yakin si Elitatata ini sudah mencampakkannya karena terlalu banyak bermuram durja."

"Belum," jawab Roderich, masih dengan wajah suram. Diambilnya cangkir yang Ludwig serahkan dan diminumnya kopi itu. Ia abaikan kalimat Gilbert yang memang selalu bertujuan untuk mengusilinya. "Bagaimana Budapes, Lud?"

"Bicara soal Budapes," Ludwig mengangkat tangannya, "ada sesuatu yang perlu kauketahui, Rod."

Roderich mengerutkan dahi. "Soal ... Budapes?"

"Ya," angguk Ludwig. "Kemarin sepupuku memintaku untuk membelikan sesuatu di Pes. Dia tinggal di Buda, omong-omong, jadi aku harus menyeberangi jembatan Elizabeth untuk mencapai Pes."

Roderich menghela napas. "Apa kau cuma berusaha membuatku makin mengkhawatirkan Elizabeta dengan mengingatkan nama jembatan yang pada dasarnya sama dengan namanya?"

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan." Ludwig mengibaskan tangannya. "Di sana, aku melihat Elizabeta."

"Bohong," desis Roderich.

"Sungguh," tegas Ludwig. "Kami sempat mengobrol sejenak. Dia bilang dia sedang rehat sejenak dari kehidupan di Berlin. Sepertinya ada masalah pekerjaan."

"Mungkin dia berharap disusul?" Gilbert menimpali. "Biasanya perempuan begitu kan, menghilang untuk dicari."

"Aku tidak yakin Elizabeta seperti itu," geleng Roderich. "Apa yang dia katakan adalah yang sebenarnya."

"Dulu kau bisa yakin," balas Gilbert. "Sekarang belum tentu. Orang berubah, apalagi perempuan. Laki-laki juga berubah sih, tapi dalam kasus ini kan bukan kau yang berubah."

Ludwig menatap Gilbert heran. "Tumben kau bicara masuk akal."

"Aku ini selalu bicara masuk akal," Gilbert menepuk pundak Ludwig pelan, "tapi kalian tidak pernah ada yang mendengarkan."

"Sebentar, sebentar." Roderich memukul meja dengan satu tangan. "Jadi intinya, kalian berpikir aku harus menyusul Liz ke sana? Ke Budapes?"

Gilbert memiringkan bibir sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Ludwig menimpali, "Sebaiknya iya."

Lagi-lagi Roderich menghela napas. "Dan apa yang harus kukatakan saat aku bertemu dengannya di sana?"

"Bilang saja kalau kau khawatir padanya," tanggap Ludwig.

"Jangan!" Gilbert menggeleng. "Bilang padanya kalau kau merana di kantor karena tidak mendapat kabar darinya selama seminggu lebih, jadi kau dengan gilanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke negara lain hanya karena informasi tanpa bukti dari seorang pria pirang yang baru selesai cuti."

"Aku tidak membual," tegas Ludwig. "Aku benar-benar bertemu Elizabeta di sana. Kaupikir aku bermimpi, apa?"

"Baiklah." Roderich bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan izin cuti untuk pergi ke Budapes besok."

"Dan mengatakan kalau kau merana di kantor karena tidak mendapat kabar darinya selama seminggu lebih?" tanya Gilbert diiringi kekehan setelah kalimat tanyanya berakhir.

"Bagian itu...," Roderich menunjuk Gilbert, "tidak akan kukatakan."

.

Roderich sudah bersiap pergi ke Budapes keesokan paginya, bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Setelah pulang dari kantor semalam, Roderich segera menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya dalam perjalanan, memastikan mobilnya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum matahari terbit. Lebih cepat ia menemui Elizabeta, lebih baik. Lebih baik karena dia hanya punya jatah cuti satu hari penuh.

Pria itu berkendara, menyusuri jalanan pedesaan Jerman hingga tiba di perbatasan Jerman-Austria saat matahari terbit. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membeli sarapan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke perbatasan Austria-Hungaria yang dicapainya saat matahari tepat di atas kepala. Sepanjang jalan, kegiatan yang dilakukannya hanya memikirkan kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan kepada Elizabeta nanti. Oh, ia juga beberapa kali menerima telepon dari Gilbert yang menyatakan akan pergi ke Budapes keesokan harinya karena tidak mau kalah darinya dan Ludwig.

Satu sampai dua jam setelah melewati perbatasan Austria-Hungaria, Roderich akhirnya tiba di Budapes. Pria itu memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sebuah taman, lalu menelepon Elizabeta.

Untungnya, wanita itu mengangkat. "Roddy, aku sudah bilang untuk―"

"Aku akan berada di jembatan Elizabeth dalam lima belas menit," tukas Roderich tanpa memedulikan rentetan kata Elizabeta. "Temui aku. Kumohon."

Belum sempat Elizabeta membalas, Roderich sudah menutup teleponnya lebih dulu.

Lima belas menit setelah konversasi singkat mereka di telepon, Roderich benar-benar berada di jembatan yang dimaksud. Selama beberapa saat, pria itu hanya berdiri di salah satu sisinya sembari menyandarkan badan ke pagar sisi jembatan. Orang-orang melintas di hadapannya, tetapi tidak ada yang ia pedulikan. Tentu saja karena orang-orang yang lewat itu bukan orang yang ia tunggu.

Roderich menangkap suara dehaman pelan dari sisi kanannya. Pria itu tahu suara dehaman itu adalah suara Elizabeta. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wanita yang ditunggunya telah berdiri sekitar tiga meter darinya dengan memasang wajah malu-malu.

Elizabeta? Malu-malu? Sepertinya kalimat "orang berubah, apalagi perempuan" yang dilontarkan Gilbert ada benarnya.

"Kau kelihatan sehat," ucap Roderich pelan. Diulasnya sebuah senyum kecil yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain selain Elizabeta.

"Aku tidak sakit, Roddy," balas Elizabeta sambil perlahan menghampiri sang pria. "Setidaknya tidak sakit secara fisik. Kenapa kamu datang ke Budapes?"

Roderich menghela napas. "Aku ingin bilang aku khawatir, Liz, tapi jawaban itu terlalu biasa dan seolah hanya menunjukkan kalau kita ini teman."

Senyum samar terbentuk pada ujung bibir Elizabeta.

"Hidupku sepi tanpa kehadiranmu, Liz," ucap Roderich, pelan tapi pasti. "Tidak ada pesan di pagi dan malam hari, tidak ada makan siang dan makan malam yang disiapkan, tidak ada bunyi bel tiba-tiba saat aku hendak tidur, bahkan tidak ada telepon iseng di tengah-tengah pekerjaan. Yang ada hanya Gilbert dan kalimat memojokkannya karena aku terus-terusan berwajah sendu."

"Kau? Berwajah sendu?" tanya Elizabeta sambil berusaha menahan tawa. "Seorang Roderich Edelstein berwajah sendu?"

"Entahlah itu pantas disebut sendu atau tidak," kekeh Roderich. Pria itu menatap Elizabeta lalu menyelipkan poni sebelah kiri sang gadis ke belakang telinga. "Yang jelas, hari-hariku benar-benar sepi tanpa kehadiranmu."

Elizabeta tersenyum kecil. Kali ini, ia tampak sengaja memperlihatkan senyum yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Tapi kalau kau lebih suka kita tidak bertemu lagi," Roderich mengangkat bahu, "aku akan menurut dan menghormati keputusanmu."

"Aku minta waktu sendiri," Elizabeta mengernyitkan dahi, "bukan minta putus."

"Jadi, kau bukan minta putus secara halus?"

Elizabeta menggeleng. "Ada masalah pekerjaan, Rod, dan itu sempat membuatku depresi selama beberapa hari."

Roderich menghela napas. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"Karena aku tidak mau," jawab sang wanita. "Bukan karena aku tidak percaya padamu, oke? Aku hanya tidak mau menceritakannya."

"Baiklah. Lalu?"

"Jadi, saat depresi itu, aku langsung pergi ke Budapes. Sampai saat ini pun sebenarnya masalahnya belum selesai, tapi aku memutuskan untuk lari sejenak. Tadinya aku berniat menghubungimu kembali saat sudah di Berlin dan saat aku sudah berada dalam kondisi terbaikku. Tidak tahunya kau justru menghubungiku duluan." Elizabeta memalingkan wajah. "Padahal kondisi wajahku sedang hancur berantakan begini."

Decak pelan keluar dari mulut Roderich saat pria itu menarik dagu sang wanita. Dilihatnya hidung yang merah dan kantung mata di bawah mata hijau terang Elizabeta. Roderich tersenyum. "Kau tidak kelihatan buruk dengan binar di matamu itu."

"Ah." Elizabeta mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak merasa pantas menemuimu dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu," tegas Roderich. Dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya pada dagu Elizabeta. "Yang kupermasalahkan adalah kau menghilang selama seminggu lebih karena depresi, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Elizabeta meringis. "Maafkan aku, Roddy."

"Aku yang minta maaf," balas Roderich. "Kau berhak punya waktu untuk menenangkan diri, tapi aku justru melanggar hakmu dengan mengejarmu sampai ke sini."

"Tidak apa-apa," geleng Elizabeta. "Kedatanganmu ke sini justru membuatku agak merasa lebih baik. Aku sendiri heran mengapa aku memutuskan untuk lari darimu padahal aku selalu merasa lebih baik saat berada di sisimu."

Roderich terkekeh pendek sebelum mengusap puncak kepala Elizabeta. "Waktu itu kau depresi, Liz, kau tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Elizabeta melepas tangan Roderich dari puncak kepalanya, lalu mendekap tangan itu erat sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang pria. "Sejujurnya, aku merindukanmu, Roddy."

Pelan, Roderich mengecup puncak kepala Elizabeta yang kini ada tepat di samping kepalanya. Benar juga, rindu. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya sejak tadi? "Aku juga, Liz."

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, Liz, kenapa kau memilih untuk kabur ke Budapes?"

"Aku orang Hungaria, Rod. Seluruh keluargaku tinggal di Budapes."

"Sebentar, kenapa aku baru tahu kau orang Hungaria?"

"Mungkin karena aku warga negara Jerman?"

"Tidak, kurasa karena kau tidak pernah menceritakannya. Lalu, seluruh keluargamu ada di sini?"

"Ya, aku tinggal sementara di rumah orang tuaku. Mau kukenalkan?"

"... apa ada permintaan terselubung di balik tawaran barusan?"

"Hah? Tawaran terselubung ap―Roddy! Maksudku bukan itu!"

"Aku bercanda, Liz. Tentu saja aku mau menemui mereka, tapi sayangnya jatah cutiku hanya satu hari."

"Ayolah, hanya untuk minum teh?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Aku akan menemanimu pulang."

"Oh? Kau akan menemaniku berkendara sampai Berlin?"

"... kau pakai mobil?"

"Perjalanan mendadak memang lebih baik pakai mobil, 'kan?"

"... astaga, kadang kau bisa sangat tolol, ya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya sudah, aku akan pulang bersamamu ke Berlin kalau kau mau menemui orang tuaku untuk minum teh sore ini."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah."

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N.**

**Prompt:** "Leave me alone."

IMPIANKU MENULISKAN AUSHUN DENGAN JEMBATAN ELIZABETH AKHIRNYA SUKSES TERLAKSANA! XDDD meski jatuhnya di universe yang sama dengan Black Dove dan jatuhnya kayak spin-off, yang penting AusHun tetap berjaya di hati lah :")))) omong-omong, secara garis waktu, kejadian ini terjadi jauh setelah kasus Black Dove selesai. Selesainya gimana? Belum kulanjut, he he he /nak

_Special thanks_ buat Rasya, adik daringku yang maso yang bisa diajak proyekan fanfik bareng demi menghilangkan gabut dan keinginan menulis yang kuat. Jadi ceritanya Rasya lagi gabut, aku juga gabut. Kami sama-sama mau nulis, tapi nggak ada ide, akhirnya nyari ide bersama xD

Buat siapa pun yang baca ini, semoga suka ya! Dan makasih udah baca! Ditunggu komentarnya! x3


End file.
